A one-person microcar has been introduced with the development of an electric vehicle and the like.
The microcar may be designed to be foldable to minimally occupy a parking space particularly for long-term parking.
However, in the case of the traditional folding vehicle, it is difficult to change a wheelbase, and therefore, the wheelbase occupies a lot of space even at the time of folding. A roof or a rear side cannot be completely folded, and therefore, an overall length is not minimized even at the time of folding. Further, even if the roof or the rear is folded, an overall height of the vehicle is rather increased and the roof or the rear protrudes upwards at the time of folding, and therefore, it is difficult to park the vehicle in a parking space having a narrow height.
Therefore, a folding structure to maximally contract the wheelbase, completely fold the roof and the rear, and prevent the overall height from increasing is necessary.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.